


Hagne

by oddeyesight



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, actually scratch that, it's mainly about clowning on kida, this is less about shipping and more about clowning on kida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyesight/pseuds/oddeyesight
Summary: In which Kida Masaomi gets an unpleasant surprise from his best friend.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hagne

Kida Masaomi was having a very good day, until he wasn't.

"You want us to go into the underworld?" Masaomi repeated in shock. "What- where did you get the idea?"

Mikado scratched the back of his head. "I just felt a little bit bored of the mortal world… ah, but it doesn't seem you like this idea."

Of course Masaomi didn't. "Listen, even if you want something to spice your life a bit, that's just- don't do this." 

And Mikado, his innocent dear friend, just blinked and asked him, "Why?"

And Masaomi… Masaomi still couldn't talk about Saki- couldn't talk about how Izaya, the king of the underworld, cruelly told him that he would give him the chance to revive his lover, right before planting the seed of doubt in his mind; the seed that made him turn to look back at the most crucial time and break the deal he made for bringing her to life.

"I can't tell you, but seriously, just don't get close to anything or anyone related to the underworld- especially its king." 

Masaomi warned, and Mikado smiled and nodded. Satisfied with protecting his friend, Masaomi returned to cheerfully chattering about beautiful nymphs, putting the whole matter behind him with ease.

~~~~

Masaomi couldn't find Mikado anywhere.

He hadn't been able to find him since the beginning of winter, and he was beginning to panic, fearing that something might have happened to him when wasn't looking.

So he searched, and he searched, and he searched…

And when he found a clue, he didn't like it at all.

The clue was a nymph with creepy eyes who told him that she saw Mikado riding into a dark carriage that appeared from the thin air. Masaomi asked her where it was headed, his voice tightened by fear and confusion, and her answer that it was going deep, deep down.

Masaomi got an awful inkling of where it was going, and clenched his fists. 

He might not have succeeded in saving Saki, but like hell was he going to let Mikado go too.

~~~~

Masaomi considered himself lucky that this particular gateway to the underworld hadn't been sealed yet.

Unlike the mortal world, the underworld was a space with no ending and no beginning, but at the same time it was divided into three parts: Tartarus, the Asphodel Meadows, and Elysium. If you were to get sent to a part of the underworld, you would be unable to get to another part without the help of a chthonic deity; Masaomi's particular gateway lead to the Asphodel Meadows, which suited him just fine, because Mikado was neither bad enough to get sent to Tartarus or good enough to be sent to Elysium, even if Masaomi thought he was a nice person.

Masaomi entered the Asphodel Meadows and felt immediately depressed by the bleak and gray surroundings. Pale ghosts of people walked the land, aimless and powerless, and even the famed asphodel this meadow was known for looked faded and wispy… Every single thing in this place was a melancholic monochrome, including the grass, the trees, the rocks, and the pomegranates that someone was picking up-

At once, Masaomi was struck by three facts:

First, the person picking up the pomegranate was not monochrome, but had normal colors just like Masaomi, which indicated that he was alive like him.

Second, this person was about to bite into the pomegranate.

Third, this person was Mikado.

"Stop!!" Masaomi screamed, and Mikado jumped out of his skin.

"M- Masaomi? What are you- oof." Mikado tried to say, only to get interrupted by a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank the Gods I managed to get here in time," Masaomi said. "If you ate that pomegranate, you would have been bound to the underworld forever…"

Then he straightened, and looked at Mikado seriously. "We need to get out now, follow me," he said, and tried to pull Mikado's along-

Only for Mikado to dig in his heels.

"What's wrong?" Masaomi asked, when Mikado refused to move. "We need to get out as soon as we can-"

"I can't get out." Mikado said, his fists tightened at his side.

"...what…? why?" 

"...that wasn't the first pomegranate I ate here." 

Mikado smiled apologetically, and Masaomi dropped his hand, and almost stopped breathing. No, no, this wasn't fair, he couldn't lose his best friend like that-

"My, what are you doing here, Kida?" A smooth and irritating voice suddenly came from right beside Mikado. "Haven't you already seen the futility of trying to bring back your loved ones from the dead?"

Izaya appeared, wearing the same smug smile he wore when he was needling Masaomi about Saki, and Masaomi was hit by the realization.

"It's your fault that Mikado's here!" Masaomi barked.

Mikado cringed, and Izaya looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You used his interest in going to the underworld to trick him into coming here and eating the underworld fruit!" Masaomi continued, and Mikado frowned.

"I wasn't tricked," Mikado tried to explain, "I came here and ate the fruit out of my own will-"

"Why would you even do that if you weren't tricked?!" 

"Because we are going to get married," Izaya interjects, his voice singing, "and I wanted to make sure that he was mine."

A deafening quiet fell upon them after what Izaya said, as Masaomi looked in horror at the duo in front of them. 

"Mikado," Masaomi said, his brain blanking, "is this true?"

Mikado sighed, looking ruefully at Izaya, before he said, "Yeah, we are going to get married. I wanted to tell you before, but there was never an appropriate time…"

"And you… do you know what Izaya is?  _ Who  _ Izaya is?"

"Of course? Why would I get married to him if I don't know him-"

"Why would you get married to him if you  _ do _ ?" 

And for some reason, Mikado looked affronted, like he was two seconds away from coming over to Izaya's defense, but Izaya put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It seems that you have some misconceptions about me," Izaya started, "because you are talking about me as if I do anything more than pushing papers about the dead, or giving people some ideas to chew on by themselves. I only offer humans some choices and watch them reap what they sow, because whatever is the result of what they do, I will always love humans."

Izaya looked at Mikado. "And Mikado here is the epitome of humanity, so of course I didn't force him to choose anything. He chose the underworld out of his own will, and what could I do in response but choose him back?"

Mikado looked back at Izaya, his eyes soft and wide with adoration. And above Izaya's sardonic smile, there was a small but genuinely happy glint in his eyes.

"...oh Gods, you completely got tricked by him..." Masaomi said, interrupting their little moment with his revolted voice.

"Masaomi, no, I'm not-"

But before Mikado could complete his rebuttal, Masaomi turned and ran away, leaving Mikado with his arm extended, wishing to make things right between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you don't find a lot of content for your new otp so you have to make some content yourself


End file.
